1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to spinal implant devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to spinal implant devices with a fusion cage and fixation plates and methods of implanting the same.
2. Related Art
There have been a myriad of spinal implant devices and techniques for treating spinal conditions that focus on fusion of the various levels of the lumbar spine. Moreover, a myriad of fixation devices and techniques have been implemented. Such fixation techniques range from use of peticle or facet screws with attached connecting rods to interspinous devices interacting with the spinous processes (such as spacers attaching the spinous processes with screw or bands). Implantation techniques may require multiple procedures which may be posterior and/or lateral in nature. Further, many devices require specialized surgical tools. Many attempts have been made to improve upon these devices and procedures to be minimally invasive, require a minimum number of procedures, and reduce recovery time. Such attempts have been met with varying degrees of success.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need in the art for an improved spinal implant device and method of implanting the same.